Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the advance of networking and data storage technologies, an increasingly large number of computing services are being provided to users or customers by cloud-based datacenters that can enable access to computing resources at various levels. Cloud-based service providers may provide individuals and organizations with a range of solutions for systems deployment and operation. Depending on customer needs, datacenter capabilities, and associated costs, services provided to customers may be defined by Service Level Agreements (SLAs) describing aspects such as server latency, storage limits or quotas, processing power, scalability factors, backup guarantees, uptime guarantees, resource usage reporting, and similar ones.
There are many scenarios, where one datacenter may need to express to another datacenter needs or preferences of a customer. Fore transferred data store to perform well at a new destination, the destination datacenter may need to build effective indices, trees, and duplication.
Datacenters generally have different behind-the-scenes implementations of their data storage such that direct copying of trees and indices from one datacenter to another is often not practical or even viable, a development that has partially evolved to suit differing business models and hardware legacies. With the lack of a general approach to turn an existing set of indices (with their associated cardinalities) back into a definition that a new datacenter can then use to construct a set of indices in a new system, customers may be forced to tolerate lower performance during new index development.